vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Julie and the Queen
Title: Julie and the Queen Players: Diana and Juliet Parrish Location: Science Frontiers: Dr. Juliet Parrish's Lab Synopsis: Julie goes to work, and who should she meet, but Diana… LOG BEGINS Diana is standing in Julie's Lab, looking over one of the two things the two have in common, Science. The other is a desire to see Donovan naked, but Julie likely doesn't know that. She smiles as Julie slips in, and the guards on either side of the door, in their Shock Trooper Uniforms, come to attention. "Ahh, Julie Dear. How nice it is to see you again." Juliet Parrish is busily looking over a report of some sort, and she calls over her shoulder as she goes, "Not now, Amy, any messages can wait for later." She's understandably distracted by whatever it is she's reading, and then…Julie slows to a stop, and lifts her head, an eyebrow arching slightly. "Diana," she returns evenly. "I'd say likewise, but I hate to lie." Diana smirks, in her rather, unsmirking way, "Dear Julie, always so bitter. Just because I had you in the conversion chamber, is no reason, we can not be friends now. In fact, I was hoping you would help me out with something." Juliet Parrish dips a shoulder, as she slips into motion again, moving towards her desk and computer. "Oh, no, never…I'm sure we could be the -best- of friends, Diana." she agrees, only mild sarcasm twinging her voice. "What do you want? I don't have time for your games." Diana smiles slightly, "What do I want?" Her smile flashes, than becomes very angry looking, before she regains control, and says softly, "I want my Lieutenant returned to me. Tell me where the Resistance has her, and I might let them live, as long as I get Lieutenant Mika returned to me." Juliet Parrish sighs softly, setting the report down on her desk. One hand remains on it as she turns back to eye Diana. "I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Nathan. If I knew, I'd take you there myself. You think I don't realize it's -my- neck on the line if you don't get your Lieutenant back, Diana?" She tilts her head to the side, eyeing the other woman. "I'd give you the entire Rebellion, along with your Lieutenant, if I could." Diana smiles, "Even Donovan? You know he still loves you…. I saw him not that long ago… I'm surprised he didn't contact you already…" She shrugs, and says simply, "I guess we'll have to take you in for questioning, I'm sure Nathan won't object to that…" With a faint smile, Julie shrugs. "You and Nathan discuss this already?" she wonders. "Donovan and I are done. What we may have had is over, and he's made his choice. The wrong one, albeit, but his. And that's it. Ask me what you want, Diana. Here's as good a place as any." She leans a hip against her desk, crossing her arms as she waits. Diana just smiles sweetly, "But you would look so much better in that flesh colored jumpsuit we'd give you to wear. Might even make Mr. Donovan think twice…" She shrugs, "But of course, since I can't just arrest you, at the moment…" She says, "Why did you meet with that Mr. Tyler?" Diana doesn't, for one second, believe that Julie is not in the Resistance, she just doesn't dare, at the moment, do anything that will make Nathan angry. "He came to tell me that my cousin, Jenny, was alright, and in New York." Julie is surprised Diana hasn't tried to arrest her for 'attempted murder' or some such trumped up charge. "The same thing Nathan phoned to tell me ten minutes later." Diana chuckles softly, "Really now? Mr Tyler would come all that way just to tell an *ex*-resistance member that her *cousin* was safe? Mr Tyler strikes me as the kind that might do that for a comrade in arms, not someone who he would see as a traitor. "He wants me back in the Resistance, that much is true." Juliet agrees with a slight nod and a shrug of her shoulders. "I think he thought the information might make me rethink things." Diana rolls her eyes upwards, and pulls a lab rat from a cage, "Mind if I have a snack?" she asks. She waits for an answer, while contemplating Julie's 'thoughts'. "If you'd like…but most of the creatures in here were used in the original Dust testings to see what possible Human reactions might be." Julie replies sweetly. Diana smirks, and puts the rat away, "I think I'll wait." She walks over towards Julie, and says, "You know, I've heard you spend a lot of time out of the City… One would think you *are* in the Resistance, since I know for a fact, that up near where you like to go, the Resistance has a ranch…" "They do?" Julie responds, before smiling faintly. "That would explain how Ham found me so easily..and how your Lieutenant found me to climb into my window. Though…" She tilts her head slightly to the side. "WHY she was climbing in my window as I slept is still a mystery…" Diana shrugs, "That is something I would like to check out, myself. I am sure she had a good reason…" "Oh, yes, her video of me showering seemed a great reason," Julie returns, eyeing Diana doubtfully. Diana frowns, "What video?" She pauses, and than smiles, "Dear Julie, I didn't know you liked people to watch you… If you'd care to strip now, I am sure my guards will make sure no one comes in." Juliet Parrish narrows her eyes slightly as her chin lifts a fraction of an inch. "Your Lieutenant did something completely unacceptable, Diana." she snaps, before inhaling slowly. "You know, she was only taken because she wasn't smart enough to be subtle, or hide…you really should include that in your training. Diana shrugs, "Outside the City of Los Angeles, what my Visitors do, is no concern of yours. This is War. You know that. Maybe, if you fear to be seen naked, you should not leave the city." Juliet Parrish sighs quietly. "It's doctor's orders, Diana…I can't get the physio I need in the city." She shrugs gently. "I guess I'll just take my risks…and shoot the next Visitor who tries a stunt like that, just like this time." Diana arches an eyebrow, "Oh, so you shot at the Lieutenant? Excellent. Confession is good for the soul…." She turns to the guards, "You heard her confess, seize her." Juliet Parrish should have known better…she should have known Diana would pull something like this. "I didn't know who it was, Diana." She glances to the guards, refusing to give up her spot next to the desk. Yet. "For all I knew it was a human coming to rape me." Logical enough, she things. "I wasn't trying to kill anyone…just get them out of my window." Diana chuckles softly, "Still, Assault with a Deadly Weapon." She smiles sweetly, "Besides, all you had to do was scream." She walks over to Julie and says, "I'd bet even Nathan would agree… Should we go ask him? Or would you rather just come quietly, and not force me to threaten him with destruction of his city? He has a weak heart you know.. wears a pulseometer and everything." "You said yourself this is a war…what happens outside this city…" Julie sighs, shaking her head. "At least let me go tell him I won't be into work tomorrow. Or, if you get your way, no doubt…ever." Diana chuckles softly, "Technically, I could arrest you without telling him, since it DID happen outside the city, beyond the rules of the open city. Which means, he has no jurisdiction…. But, I'll tell you what. You go to Mr. Tyler, and tell him that you want back in the Resistance, and than, inform me where they are hiding, and I will not arrest you." "And if they won't take me?" Julie tilts her head to the side. "They aren't that stupid, after all…a sudden change of heart would bring up their suspicions as much as yours." Diana shrugs, "Tell Donovan you decided he was right, and you love him… He'll never suspect a thing, My Dear. I know you can be persuasive." Juliet Parrish nods slowly, as if considering the option. "You're right…" she agrees after a moment. "You get me the number to contact them at, and I'll try." Diana smiles, "Just go to the Club Creole. I am sure Mr Taylor can place you in contact with them." Juliet Parrish nods slightly, closing her eyes for a minute. "And how long do I have?" Diana shrugs, "Let us say… Until I either Find Lt. Mika, or 2 weeks. Which ever comes first." Juliet Parrish nods slightly, pushing up and off the desk. "If that's everything, Diana…" She motions to the door. "I have work to do…here, and on my own time now." She manages to keep the hatred out of her tone. "Oh, and Diana? If I don't manage to succeed, and you get your Lieutenant back…should I still expect to be dragged off to one of your ships? Or anywhere else?" Diana shrugs, "Oh, I don't know. That would be a discussion for another time, Julie." She walks over, and kisses Julie's cheek, in a totally human manner, but with the cool skin, it is not a warm and friendly peck, "Just make sure you do not fail, and everything will be fine." Juliet Parrish manages to keep from shuddering, and even forces a smile. "Try not to trip on your way out, Diana…a snake best hides under grace." Diana shakes her head, "Still got the attitude of the Resistance, you'll fit in just fine." She smiles, "Maybe sometime you will allow me to invite you to dinner, and we can discuss your… previous times aboard my ship. I am sure you'd love to reminisce…" And in Julie's mind, she gets a flash picture of herself in the Motherships Conversion Chamber. Diana can project certain images to people she has had in the Conversion Chamber, if she concentrates hard enough. The sudden intrusion into her mind of the unwelcome image draws a half-strangled gasp from Juliet, tears springing to her eyes unbidden as she takes a half-step backwards, bumping into the desk. She stares at Diana, her mouth opening without a sound coming out for a long minute before she manages, "G…just go." Diana smiles her sweet, but still very evil smile, "Of course my dear. Sleep well…" Ash she steps out, she adds, "If your nightmares don't keep you awake all night." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13